All Because Of Sleeptalking
by Winter's Tales
Summary: Natsume is jealous over hearing Mikan whisper another guy's name in her sleep . . .
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm back. I finally got time to work on this Fic . . . Thank god! I first opted for a one-shot but then I think I'll make it a two-shot. Hope you guys like it. Thanks to all the reviewers and silent readers. . .**

**All Because Of Sleep talking**

A raven lad and his wife were sitting on the sofa, watching a sappy show. Well the brunette was doing so; the lad was just pretending to sleep with a manga covering his handsome face. It had been one and a half year since they were married. They had a very contrasting personality but the proverb that say 'Opposite attracts' had proved to be a true one in their case. Natsume Hyuuga was a handsome guy, more like a freaking super hot model, was cold and anti-social and most of the time, rude. Mikan Hyuuga, previously known as Mikan Sakura, was a beautiful, cheerful, bubbly brunette and was everyone's friend.

"Natsume!" the brunette called.

"Hn." Natsume grunted, indicating that he was listening.

"Natsume, look, the guy is proposing her girlfriend, how sweet!" the brunette stated with dreamy eyes.

The lad smirked, "I've already proposed you! Do you want me to do it again? "

"No, no, no, thanks." the girl replied.

She remembered how he proposed her on the 26th of august. Believe her, it was not a really romantic proposal, it was more like an order. It was kind of possessive too.

_Flashback: (one and a half year ago; 26 August)_

_The brunette had to meet up with her boyfriend, of 3 years, since high school. He told her to come and meet him under their Sakura tree. She found him on a tree branch, sleeping. She would have never thought that she, the one who hated his guts, would one day fall in love with him and go out with him. Through the lad did not expressed or showed his feelings, she knew he loved her. His feelings were always hidden under the cold words he stated, but she loved him the way he was._

_She snapped out of her daydreaming when she heard a husky voice saying to her, "Oi polka-dots, will you stop staring at me? I know that I' m hot and simply gorgeous, but still. "_

_"Shut-up stupid fox, the biggest perverted freak in the entire universe! I was thinking of something."_

_"So that pea-size brain of yours can think? A huge improvement!"_

_At this comment, the brunette's veins on her head popped out. She screeched, "Natsume, I hate you."_

_The raven lad shrugged and said, "Hn, I'm going to return the ring then."_

_"What ring?" the girl asked, clueless._

_"Baka, I was going to propose you, but you just expressed your hate for me!"_

_"Huh, propose?"_

_"Along being an idiot, you are actually deaf!"_

_"Shut-up, you know . . . I didn't really mean what I said."_

_"I know."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I'm not a baka like you. Give me your hand."_

_"What?"_

_"You're really deaf. I said ' GIVE ME YOUR HAND' "_

_"Um . . ."_

_Without waiting for her response, he took her left hand and slid the ring on her slim finger._

_Mikan looked at her finger and admired the ring. It was beautiful. A thin layer covered the gold surface and a gorgeous little piece of diamond was stuck to its surface. It was simple yet extremely beautiful. Tears slid down her cheeks and she said, "It's beautiful."_

_The lad replied, "Stop being mushy, strawberries!"_

_"Huh? . . . Natsume, you peeked again. "_

_"As usual it's you who showed me."_

_"Shut up. Couldn't you have proposed in a romantic way?"_

_"No."_

_"Natsume, I won't talk to you."_

_"Whatever."_

_Realising that the girl really intended to follow what she said, he made up his mind at the way he would proposed her ; he would give her what she wished and also maintain his pride._

_Mikan knew that the raven lad would fulfill her wish but she was still surprised at what he said next , through she should have known that her boyfriend would not proposed in a normal and romantic way._

_He bent down and said while smirking, " Polka-dots , I've already gave you the ring and you are officially my fiancé, but since you want me to proposed you . . . , Strawberries, I'm proposing you and you can do nothing but accept it coz you know you love me. "_

_Mikan remained speechless._

_She couldn't decline the offer as Natsume was kissing her, not that she intended to decline, but still that guy sure knew how to persuade people._

_End Of Flashback._

(Present time)

She smiled to herself. He had a really unique way of expressing himself. The way he got jealous when a guy stared at her. He would kiss her in front of him, showing him that he was not needed there and back off. He wasn't romantic but he sure was extremely possessive.

Later that night . . .

The brunette had fallen asleep right after the ending song of that sappy show. It was raining heavily that night. Once the raven lad was surrounded by silence, he immediately knew that either his wife was deep in thought or was asleep. His second guess was not proven wrong. He kept his manga on the table and walked to his sleeping wife. A tiny smile spread on his face and he pulled her in his arms and carried her to their room upstairs bridal style. He turned off the light and laid her on the bed. He pecked her lips and lied down next to her. He liked watching his wife sleep. She usually murmured Natsume's name while sleeping. However that night, he got jealous upon hearing the brunette whisper another guy's name. She kept on saying 'Youichi'. The crimson eyed lad could not bear to share his wife with anybody else. He would kill that fucking guy whose name she kept on murmuring. He hoped that she was not cheating on him. He planted a kiss on the girl's forehead and whispered to her, "You're mine and mine alone!"

**To be continued. . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**I tried to work on this chapter as soon as possible and I have done it. **

***cheers of victory* ****XD :)**

**Thanks guys. I'm really thankful to you. Your reviews made me update sooner. Thanks again. **

**I hope this new version of 'All Because Of Sleep talking' is better than the previous one.**

**So, on with the story . . .**

Next Morning . . .

It was a Sunday morning. The sky was still pitch black. Mikan rose from the bed and opened the window. She felt hot. A nice breeze engulfed her. She could smell the woody scent indicating that it rained last night. She turned to look at her husband who was still sleeping. She guessed that he slept late last night or else he would have waked up earlier than her and taunted her that she was a heavy sleeper.

Of course this statement did not apply here as she woke a little bit too early; it was four o'clock in the morning.

Little did she know that he slept really late trying to guess who 'Youichi' was. She stared at his (not forget to mention) handsome face. He looked peaceful and cute. He did not seem like the bad boy he usually was. He did not like anybody calling him cute, so if he was awake, he would have grunted to her that guys did not like to be called 'cute '.

His raven hair looked messy. She wanted to run her hand through his soft hair but restrain herself from doing so in fear that he would wake up.

As she felt sleepy again, she lied down on the bed and rested her head on Natsume's chest and soon fell deep asleep.

Natsume woke up about two hour later than the brunette. He opened his eyes, which revealed a beautiful crimson colour, and was greeted by a mass of brunette hair. He glanced down and saw Mikan sleeping on his chest. He smiled before he remembered last night event. He had not had mush sleep. He had chewed his mind, trying to guess who that damn 'Youichi' was. His smile turned into a frown and he again tried to guess who that guy was. And each time he did so, his guesses became worst. He showered, hoping that it would help him. However it had the opposite effect. He stopped dead when he concluded that 'Youichi was the brunette's affair. He finally snapped and went downstairs, trying to take his mind off that guy, but in vain. At last he got fed up; he jerked the door open and stalked his way out. A loud clack echoed the house.

The girl awoke at about nine o'clock. She found no Natsume on the bed, so she guessed he was downstairs. She took a shower and got dressed. She searched the entire house but found no one. 'Natsume, where're you?' she wondered. She did not see him the entire morning. She called Ruka and asked him whether he saw Natsume.

"Ruka, is Natsume with you, right now?"

He laughed and said, "No, he isn't, I'm in Hong Kong, Sakura-san. You forgot. But what happened, Sakura-san? You seem tense."

"Opps sorry, I forgot. Hehe. Tense? No, I'm not. Forget it, tell me instead, how's your honeymoon going on?"

"Sakura-san!" He exclaimed, blushing.

Mikan heard Hotaru, who was saying she would baka gun-ed her when she would come home.

"Oh sorry! I guessed I disturbed you," Mikan stuttered, blushing.

"No, it's not that, we were just. . ." Ruka trailed off.

"Sakura-san, Hotaru wants to talk to you," He said nervously.

"No, no, it's alright, I have to go. . ." she did not get time to finish her sentence.

Hotaru snatched the phone from Ruka and said to her best friend, "What happened, Baka?"

"Nothing . . . Really. I should leave now. I'm disturbing you, aren't I?"

"Yes, you're." Hotaru said flatly.

"Bye then," Mikan said nervously.

"Baka, don't think I'll forget you. You still need to tell me what the matter is with you." the raven blackmailer said.

Without waiting for Mikan to reply, she hanged up.

Mikan thought, smiling softly, 'What a best friend I have?'

It was already afternoon. She was sitting on the floor watching some commercial ads when she heard the door slammed. She sighed in relief when she saw Natsume entering the room. She walked to him and hugged him. She mumbled against his chest, "Where have you been? I called you again and again but you didn't answer?"

He broke the hug. Mikan looked closely at his face. His eyes were cold like ice. However he did not say anything. He just climbed up the stairs and went to his room. Mikan followed him upstairs. He was leaning against the balcony rail, eyes closed. Mikan did not want to disturb him, especially when he looked so peaceful but she had to know what the matter was with him.

"Natsume, what happened? Tell me."

"Go away," he said coldly.

"Natsume, why are you behaving like this?" Mikan whispered, feeling hurt.

The raven lad looked at her and instantly felt bad. He looked away from her and left the room.

Mikan's watery eyes overflowed. She wiped her tears with her sleeve and lied on the bed. Yesterday had been great. He was arrogant and pervert. He was his usual self. At least with her. She hid her face in her pillow and cried till fatigue caused her to sleep.

Downstairs. . .

'Shit, I'm really an ass. Natsume thought. 'Why can't I just ask her who the hell that Youichi is?'

'You're too proud and you're afraid that your wife has an affair with him.' another voice in his head said.

'I'm not. Well maybe a little.' Natsume replied.

He then shook his head and muttered, "Great I now talk to myself."

He was lying on the couch when the doorbell rang. He made his way lazily to the door and opened it. He saw a guy of about the same height as him, his eyes a combination of grey and green. He said to the bored raven lad, "Is Mikan here?"

"You're?" Natsume asked.

"I'm Youichi. Is Mikan here?" he asked again.

Natsume glared at him. He stepped forward and grabbed hold of his collar.

"What the hell do you want from her?" he hissed dangerously.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? I just came to. . ." he was cut when he saw Mikan entering the room. Natsume turned around and saw the brunette. He pushed Youichi hard against the wall and said through his teeth.

"Don't you dare look at her." he growled, punching his jaw.

"Natsume, stop it!" Mikan hurried to them and tried to unwrap Natsume's hold on Youichi.

"Natsume, stop. You're hurting him."

"What? It hurts you that your bloody boyfriend is hurt?" Natsume dropped him on the ground and looked at his wife. She kneeled to Youichi's level on the ground and found him unconscious.

"What's wrong with you? He's unconscious." He clenched his fists while glaring at her. She then remembered what he said.

"What? Natsume, what are you talking about?" She whispered confusedly.

"Stop your innocent act." He gritted, grabbing her forearms.

"He's your boyfriend, right?" he pinned her against the wall, gripping her tightly. He neared his face to hers and stared at her with angry eyes.

"Natsume, stop. You're hurting me." She said while trying to pull out of his grasp.

"You're mine." He whispered before pulling her in a deep kiss.

Mikan pushed him and stared incredulously at him, "He's not my boyfriend, Natsume. I love only you."

"Then why the hell were you saying his name in sleep?" He retorted, calming a little.

"Oh, that." She muttered. She was not surprised. She knew, she sleep-talked.

"What's 'that'?" he said in a cutting tone.

"Um. . . I'm thinking of baby's names", she said shyly.

"You're pregnant?" he asked surprised.

"I'm not sure, I mean my period is one month late and I feel dizzy sometime. But I'm telling you, I'm not sure."

Natsume stared at her for a few second and the pulled her into his embrace and carried her to their bedroom.

"Hey! What are you doing?" The girl asked.

"You said you weren't sure, no? Well I want to make sure, now."

The girl blushed while the lad smirked. While making his way to their bedroom, he whispered to her," And I'll make sure it's a baby girl and not some 'Youichi'."

"Speaking of 'Youichi' shouldn't we wait that he's conscious again?"

"No, I like him better that way."

"So you like him before."

"That kid's kinda like me."

"Yeah, I thought so too"

"You didn't tell me, what did he want from you?"

"Oh, I lent him some books and he came to return them to me, I guess."

He captured her lips in a roughly passionate savage kiss and closed the door behind them.

**Author's POV**

Poor Youichi, He's gonna get the surprise of his life if he ever wakes up and hear sounds he shouldn't have heard. May God protect him . . .? ^ ^

**The End**


End file.
